Sailor MoonSenshi from beyond
by Dr.Evil
Summary: A new enemy from a future time threatens the world yet again! But are the senshi ready for them this time?
1. Default Chapter

Sailor Moon

Senshi from beyond

"Well, well, if it isn't Meatball head, stuffing her face again!"

Serena looked up to see Raye staring down at her. Of course, Serena's mouth was full of doughnuts.

"I thought I'd find you here." Said Raye. "And I'm not surprised one single bit."

Serena swallowed her mouthful of doughnuts and looked at her friend quizzically.

"What did you want me for?" She asked.

"Well, Lita and the others wanted to have a sleepover at her house. Of course, we tried calling you, but you were here instead." Said Raye.

"…" Serena couldn't think of anything to say.

"I almost thought you'd be with Darien." Added Raye. "Speaking of which…why aren't you? Don't tell me Rini beat you to him."

Serena groaned. "Of course not!" She said. "Darien said he was busy studying for an exam or something! And anyway, Rini is at one of her friends house."

"Oh, I see…" Said Raye. "Well, when you finish your 'smorgasbord', you can head over to Lita's place."

"Oh, you are so mean!" Said Serena. "Why won't you stay and wait?"

"Ha!" Scoffed Raye. "I said the sleepover is tonight, not next year!"

"Oh, that's it!" Said Serena, seeing Raye laugh as she left. She quickly paid for her food and chased after her friend.

She had nearly caught up to Raye when all of a sudden, she crashed into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're…oh, it's you." Said the person.

"Huh?" Serena looked up and saw Haruka Tenou looking down at her.

Raye walked up to them. "Why am I not surprised?" She mumbled.

"Well, what's the big rush, muffin-head?" Asked Haruka.

"Oh, um…I was heading toward Lita's place. I guess I'm a little single-minded." Said Serena.

"Well, you've got quite a walk then." Said Haruka.

"Yeah." Said Raye. "Of course, if Serena keeps bumping into everyone, we'll never get there!"

"You're soooo mean, Raye!" Cried Serena.

Haruka laughed. "Well, if you want, I can give you guys a ride. I was on my way to Michiru's car from the shop."

"Hey thanks!" Said Serena.

The three began to walk.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Asked Haruka.

"Just the typical high school girl kinda things." Said Serena. "Shopping, eating…"

"Only you!" Said Raye. "I've been doing thing that are somewhat more worthwhile, like studying and praying…"

Haruka laughed. "Well, that's what I expected to hear."

"So…" Said Raye. "How are you and Michiru doing?"

"About as well as we can." Said Haruka. "We've sent out college applications and such. I don't think we'll be going to the Infinity College anytime soon."

"I don't blame you." Said Serena. "Hey…how's Hotaru doing?"

"She's doing well." Said Haruka. "As a baby anyway. We just have one of our neighbors watch after her while we're in school… Well, here we are."

She walked up and took care of all the paperwork and such, and in a few minutes they were off. About halfway to Lita's, Haruka's cell phone rang.

"Hello?…Yeah, I've got the car…What?! Alright, I'll be right there!"

Haruka suddenly U-turned, and began to speed back towards Michiru's place.

"Hey!" Shouted Serena. "What's the big idea?!"

"Yeah!" Said Raye. "I thought we were going to Lita's!"

"Something's happened to Hotaru!" Answered Haruka. "Michiru didn't say what. She just said to get there ASAP."

"I hope she's alright…" Said Serena.

Five minutes later, Haruka pulled into the parking lot in front of her apartment building.

Serena and Raye were practically left behind as Haruka raced towards her room.

The three of them entered her Haruka's room and stopped as soon as they saw Hotaru…


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon

Senshi From Beyond

Chapter 2

"Uh…You know…" Said Serena. "I've heard of growth spurts before, but this is ridiculous!" 

What she was referring to was the fact that Hotaru had returned to her former age.

"When did this happen?" Asked Haruka.

"I don't know." Said Michiru. "One minute she was a little baby, the next, she's like this!"

"Well, I don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing…" Said Raye.

"Umm…guys?"

All four of them turned to face Hotaru, who had just spoken.

"I know you're all happy to see me…But could I get some clothes?" She was wrapped only in a blanket, and didn't seem too happy with that.

"Oh, right…" Said Michiru. She went to the closet and withdrew Hotaru's old school uniform.

"You still have that?" Asked Hotaru.

"We thought it might come in handy…" Said Haruka.

"Well, now that Hotaru's back, does that mean she can become Sailor Saturn?" Said Raye.

"Or Mistress 9?" Said Serena.

"I hope not." Said Haruka.

Hotaru had just finished dressing when she overheard the three talking about her.

"Just so long as you don't try to kill me…" She said.

"Well, I guess Rini will want to know about this…" Said Serena.

"Where is she?" Asked Hotaru.

"At her friend's house."

"Oh. Well, don't worry about it now." Replied Hotaru. "It can wait."

No one could think of anything to say for a few minutes.

"Say…Weren't we supposed to be at Lita's?" Said Raye.

"Oh, I forgot!" Said Serena.

"Well, I guess that is kind of my fault…" Said Haruka. "Well, then come on, I'll take you."

"How about you Hotaru?" Asked Serena.

"Huh?" Hotaru looked somewhat surprised.

"Well, Rini wasn't your only friend." Said Serena. "I'm sure the others would like to see you."

"I guess it would be okay…" Said Hotaru hesitantly.

"Hey what about you guys?" Asked Raye, referring to Haruka and Michiru. "The others haven't seen you in a while either."

"I don't know…" Said Haruka.

"Oh, come on, Haruka, dear!" Said Michiru. "We haven't done anything fun in a while!"

"…"

Serena and Raye smiled to themselves. They knew when Haruka was going to give in.

"Fine." She said. "Come on…"

"Is it really that hard to find Serena?" Asked Mina.

"Well there are a lot of food places around here…" Said Lita.

"I'm sure they'll return soon." Said Amy.

"Well, I hope so…" Said Mina. "I'm getting hungry."

Lita laughed.

"So, Hotaru, are you feeling alright?" Asked Raye.

"Actually, yes." Said Hotaru. "I haven't felt this good since…ever."

"So, no attacks or anything?" Asked Serena.

"I hope so…" Said Hotaru. "Hey, what's this?" She reached in her jacket pocket and pulled out a transformation wand.

"That's…" Whispered Michiru.

"I guess we know where Sailor Saturn's at." Said Haruka, stopping at a red light.

Suddenly, the five heard screaming nearby followed by a roar.

"Another enemy?" Asked Haruka.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Said Michiru.

Haruka sped the vehicle towards the source of the disturbance.

"Wh..what is that?!" Asked Serena.

She was referring the huge monster tearing through the street.

"Whatever it is, we must stop it." Said Haruka.

"Uranus Planet Power Make-up!"

"Neptune Planet Power Make-up!"

"Mars Crystal Power Make-up!"

"Moon Crystal Power Make-up!"

Sailor Moon had no time to recite her normal speech, for the monster was still tearing through the street.

"Space Sword Blaster!"

Uranus' Talisman struck at the monster, but with no effect.

"This could be bad…" Said Uranus.

"Hotaru?" Asked Mars.

"I…I'm sorry. I can't. I don't know what will happen."

"It's all right." Said Sailor Moon. "We understand."

"Deep Submerge!"

Neptune's attack did little more than soak the monster.

With a roar, the monster charged forward and knocked Uranus and Neptune to the ground.

"Uranus! Neptune!" Shouted Hotaru.

"Burning Mandala!"

Once again, the attack proved useless.

This time, the monster sent an energy attack that sent all four senshi to the ground.

Hotaru could no longer stand it.

"Saturn Planet Power Make-up!"

The other four senshi could barely stand on their feet when Saturn joined.

"It's my turn now." Said Saturn. She charged forward and struck the monster with her Glaive.

The monster was sliced cleanly in half.

"Saturn…"

"It…it feels strange." Said the Senshi of Destruction. "So much power…"

The five morphed back to their regular selves.

"A new enemy…" Said Haruka.


	3. chapter 3

Sailor Moon-Senshi From Beyond

Sailor Moon-Senshi From Beyond

"So what do we now?" Asked Serena.

"I…don't know." Said Haruka. "We've never encountered and enemy like that before."

"If it wasn't for Sailor Saturn," Added Michiru, "I don't think we would have made it."

"Well we can't just ignore it." Said Raye. "I don't think it's something that will go away."

"I think telling the others would be a good start." Said Hotaru. "They may have some helpful input."

"I agree with Hotaru." Said Haruka. "We can't keep this to ourselves.

"Will the fighting ever stop?" Serena wondered aloud.

Ten minutes later Haruka drove up to Lita's apartment. She and the four others got out and went up to Lita's room. Serena knocked on the door.

"Hang on a second!" Said a voice behind the door.

She heard laughing and then footsteps. Finally the door opened, and Serena was greeted by Lita.

"Well, here you are!" She said. "I guess Raye found you!" She looked further back.

"Hey, everyone! It's Haruka and Michiru!" She said.

"Really?" Serena heard more footsteps hurrying toward the door. She sighed as she saw Amy, Mina, and Lita squish themselves in the door frame to see. 

"Cool!" Said Mina. "It's been awhile guys!"

"I must admit I have missed you two." Said Amy. "Wait a minute…Is that?…"

"Hotaru?" 

"Um…yes." Said Hotaru. "Hi?"

"H-how?" Asked Lita.

"Let me explain…" Said Michiru. She told them about Hotaru's sudden change.

"That's great!" Said Mina. "I think."

"But that's not all." Said Haruka.

"What do you mean?" Asked Amy.

Haruka told them about the monster that had nearly defeated them.

"Oh my…" Said Amy.

"Another enemy?!" Exclaimed Lita. "Can't we get a break?"

"Not this time." Said Raye. "And this time the enemy may be more than we can handle."

"No way!" Said Lita. "Well, I'm not giving up!"

"No one said we were." Said Michiru.

"But what can we do?" Asked Amy.

"Why don't we just relax for tonight?" Suggested Serena.

"Have you lost what little brain you have, meatball-head?" Demanded Raye.

'Well, I…" Said Serena.

"There's a new evil enemy out there, one that could possibly destroy us all, and you want us to relax?!" Shouted Raye.

Serena started crying. "Do you have to be so mean?!"

"I kind of agree with Serena." Said Hotaru.

"Wha-?" Everyone looked at her, waiting for an explanation.

"Well, it would help clear our heads for one thing." Said Hotaru. "We aren't getting anywhere arguing like this. Maybe if we just sit back awhile the answer will present itself to us."

No one said anything. Everyone looked at each other trying to figure out how Hotaru, of all people, had come up with a solution.

"Maybe Meatball-Head was right after all…" Trailed Raye.

"See?" Said Serena, her eyes like daggers as she glared at Raye.

"So…" Said Lita, "Anybody hungry?"

"You bet!" Said Serena.

"But you just ate!" Raye pointed out.

"There's always room for Lita's cooking!" Said Serena.
    
    Everybody sighed. But they knew her statement was not without merit. Lita was one of the best cooks they knew.

"Well," Said Lita, who was in the kitchen, "You'll have to wait about ten more minutes. It's not quite ready."

"So…" Said Mina, in a feeble attempt to initiate a conversation, "Umm, how are things going between you and Darien, Serena?"

"Oh, fine…" Said Serena. "Same as always…"

More silence.

"Oh, yeah, having fun now…" Said Raye.

Meanwhile…

Crystal Tokyo-30th Century

"Captain Vincent, what is our situation?" Asked Queen Serenity.

The Elite Guard Captain known only as Vincent looked at his superior rather distressingly.

"We have been completely overrun, my Queen." He told her. "Our defenses won't hold much longer."

"What of King Endymion?" Asked Serenity.

The Guard Captain sighed. "It… has been reported that he has… died in battle. I am truly sorry, your highness."

Queen Serenity closed her eyes. After a few moments, she asked,

"What is the status of the Sailor Senshi?"

"They are en-route to the Time Door, as you have commanded." Reported Captain Vincent.

"You and Lieut. Kanzaki should join them." Said the Queen.

"What?!" Said Vincent. "My Queen, as far as I know, we are the only ones left to protect you."

"I am aware of that." Said Serenity. "I know the this enemy is more powerful that we could have prepared for. That is why I am sending the Sailor Senshi back to the 21st Century."

"But…" Pleaded Vincent.

"I know that you have been sworn to protect me with your life." Said the Queen. "But it will be in vain if you do not go with the Sailor Senshi. If you are successful, I shall be here when you return, and we will be victorious!"

"I…" Vincent trailed. "Yes, your highness. As you command."

He looked at her for a few more seconds, and saw the sorrow that was in her eyes. Finally, he ran toward the chamber doors, where Lieutenant Lauren Kanzaki was standing guard.

"We must go now." Said Vincent.

"Go?" Asked Kanzaki, very surprised, "Why?"

"The Queen has commanded that we join the Sailor Senshi so that we may go to the past with them." Explained Vincent.

"I…see." Said Lauren. "Then we must hurry."

The two ran back to the Queen.

"Use the teleported in the corner," Instructed the Queen. "I will destroy it once you have gone."

"We shall return…" Said Vincent, as he and Lauren stepped onto the teleporter.

Queen Serenity watched as they dissappeared. She walked over to the teleporter. Suddenly, the chamber door crashed down. The Queen watched as horrific monsters closed in on her.

"For our future…" Whispered Serenity.

As Captain Vincent and Lieutenant Lauren Kanzaki teleported to the Time Door, they never saw the Crystal Palace explode into millions of pieces.


	4. Chapter 4

Sailor Moon

Sailor Moon

Senshi From Beyond

Chapter 4

"So," Said Vincent, "This is Pluto."

"How very…Gloomy." Said Lauren, looking around at the dark location. "I don't see how Princess Pluto can stand it."

"Wonder later." Said Vincent. "We must hurry."

"Right." Said Lauren.

The two ran toward the time gate. When they got there, they found Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto still there.

"Good, you have arrived." Said Pluto.

"So, what do we do?" Asked Vincent. "Just step in?"

"Pretty much." Saturn said.

"And where will we appear?" Asked Lauren.

"Unfortunately, we cannot send you to the same year as the other Senshi. Doing so could cause the time-space flow to be disturbed, causing major problems." Explained Pluto.

"I see…" Said Lauren. "So were will we appear?"

"I'll send you a few years before the others." Said Pluto. "If you're lucky, you will be able to find the Senshi easily."

"And if we're not lucky?" Asked Vincent.

"Well, there is a chance that would lose your memories…" Said Pluto.

"It's a necessary risk." Said Lauren.

Suddenly, the doors to the Time Door chamber flew open. Many demons came pouring through.

"What th-?" Said Vincent.

"Get out of here!" Said Saturn. "We will hold them off as long as we can!" She handed her Glaive to Lauren.

"The Silence Glaive?" Asked Lauren. "But why?"

"I don't think I'll be needing it for long." Said Saturn. "Use the skills that I have taught you well. Now go!"

Lauren and Vincent nodded and turned toward the Time Door. But before they could go through, a large flame blast hit Lauren, knocking the two of them to the ground.

"My…My eyes!" Lauren screamed. "They're burning! I can't see!"

Vincent took her and ran into the Time Door.

Meanwhile, Pluto and Saturn began to fight the losing battle against the demons.

The Present

"Oh, boy this is good!" Said Serena, as she began scarfing down Lita's famous Meatloaf Surprise.

"Hey, slow down Meatball-Head!" Said Raye. "You're getting food in my hair!"

"Can't stop eating now!" Said Serena.

The others just laughed as they saw Raye become thoroughly annoyed as Serena continued to make a mess of herself.

"So what else can we do?" Asked Mina. "We can't just sit here watching Serena stuff her face all night."

"No kidding." Said Lita. "But at least she likes it."

"This still makes me uncomfortable." Said Haruka.

"What do you mean?" Asked Michiru.

"I just feel uneasy knowing that there's a new enemy out there." Said Haruka. 

"I sort of feel the same way." Said Hotaru. "I feel as if something bad is going to happen soon."

As if on cue, Lita's phone rang.

Lita picked up the phone. 

"Hello? Oh, Mamo! Hi! What's up? Serena? Oh, she's right here."

She handed the phone to Serena.

"This is Serena. Huh? Rini?! What's wrong with her? O…Okay, I'll be right there."

"What's wrong?" Asked Amy.

"It's Rini." Said Serena. "Mamo said that she had just passed out!"

"I'll drive you over there." Said Haruka.

"Hey!" Said Lita. "You're not going without us!"

"You guys…" Said Serena.

"We care about Rini just as much as you do!" Said Mina.

"And I must see her." Said Hotaru. "She was there for me when no one else was."

"I…" Serena sighed. "Thanks you guys. You 're really great friends."

All of them crammed into Michiru's car, and Haruka drove towards Mamo's house.

Meanwhile…

The 30th Century

The Castle Pluto lay in ruins, a mere fracture of what the beautiful fortress had once been. Only the Time Door Chamber remained. A large, dark figure surrounded by a large number of minions stood in the midst of the wreckage. He was dressed in ancient armor, and had a cloak on. Standing before him was the battered forms of Sailors Pluto and Saturn.

"Well, well. If it isn't the two dark senshi of the now late Queen Serenity." He said.

Pluto and Saturn looked up at him. They could not see his face, because it was hidden in his enormous cloak.

"Now tell me, where did you send the other Sailor Senshi?" Demanded the dark figure.

"We will never tell you!" Declared Pluto.

"Suit yourself."

The figure outstretched his hand. A small energy ball appeared. Suddenly it flew toward Pluto. In a blink of an eye, It went through her, instantly killing her.

"Pluto!!!" Shouted Saturn. "You…you monster! You didn't have to kill her!"

"Oh but I did." Said the evil figure. "She was uncooperative. Perhaps you will learn from her mistake…?"

"NEVER!" Shouted Saturn. She charged toward the being. She had no weapon, but she didn't care.

In a flash, the evil figure withdrew a sword, and, before Saturn could realize what he had just done, he ran it through it her.

"So much for the Senshi of Destruction." Said the figure, removing his weapon from Saturn. "Now then, what year shall I travel to…?"


	5. Chapter 5

Sailor Moon

Sailor Moon

Senshi From Beyond

Chapter 5

"I wonder what could be wrong with Rini…" Said Lita, as she looked outside the car. "Serena, did you notice anything wrong with her earlier?"

"No…" Said Serena. "She was fine."

"Could something have happened in her future?" Asked Hotaru.

"What?" Asked Mina.

"Well, she is from the future and all…" Said Amy. "Remember that just because you are her future mother, that doesn't mean she's completely safe."

"Can you explain that somewhat more simply?" Asked Serena. "My head is spinning from that one."

"What she means, Muffin-Head," Said Haruka. "Is that something may have happened to you or Darien in the future BEFORE she was born."

"And with this new mysterious enemy, it seems like an extremely high possibility." Said Michiru.

"But wouldn't Rini be…dead then?" Asked Lita.

"Not necessarily." Said Hotaru. "Remember, the future can be changed indefinitely."

"This is something we need to talk with Setsuna about." Said Haruka. "But that will have to wait. We're here."

All of them got out and ran up to the door. Serena rang the doorbell.

After a few seconds the door opened and they were all greeted by Rini herself.

"What the?" Said Serena. "You're not hurt!!"

"Well, duh!" Said Rini. "Well…Not anymore."

"What do you mean, 'not anymore'?" Demanded Serena.

"I had passed out." Said Rini. "I just woke up a few minutes ago."

"Any reason why?" Asked Amy.

"I dunno." Said Rini. "Lemme tell you what happened, after you guys come in…Hey wait a sec…" She looked at the rear of the group and saw her long lost friend.

"Hotaru!" 

"Rini!" The two ran toward each other and gave each other a hug.

"Wow!" Said Rini. "You look just like I remembered you!"

"Yeah…" Said Hotaru.

"What's the matter?" Asked Rini. "You sound like something's wrong…"

"Hey, hey." Said Raye. "We can save the mushy stuff for later. Let's hear what happened to you, Rini."

"Oh, right." Said Rini. She led the others inside the living room, where her friend Mamo was sitting.

"Um, Mamo can tell you better that I can." Said Rini.

"Well, it was really weird." Said Mamo. "We were just sitting down, talking about school and stuff, when she just suddenly collapsed."

"Just like that?" Asked Amy.

"Yeah…Strange isn't it?" Said Rini. "And when I up, I felt just fine."

"It's not by something caused by sickness…" Said Amy. "My mom's told me so many times about what causes different kinds of fainting."

"And I don't think she's possessed either…" Said Hotaru. "Because I didn't feel so good after my attacks."

"Thank goodness for that." Said Mina. "I don't think I could go through that again."

"Well, now what?" Asked Lita.

"If Rini's all right, I guess we'll head back to your place, Lita." Said Serena.

"Hey, um, if it's all right with you guys, can I come with you?" Said Rini. "I kinda wanna be with you all."

"Well, if Mamo's cool with it…" Said Serena.

"Yeah, sure." Said Mamo. "My mom needs help with some stuff anyway."

"Alright then." Said Michiru. "I guess we all have to cram back into my car now."

Meanwhile…

"We're here." Said Sailor Venus.

"I hope we're not too late…" Said Jupiter.

"Hey, wait a second…" Said Sailor Mercury. "Where are we?"  
"I don't know…" Said Sailor Uranus. "It's not the same Tokyo…"

"It's a minor setback." Said Neptune. "We'll find the Sailor Scouts of this time sooner or later."

"What about Saturn and Pluto?" Asked Mercury.

"I fear that they are lost." Said Venus. "But they can take care of themselves if they make it here."

"I agree." Said Uranus. "Although it is with a heavy heart, we must go on without them."

"All right then." Said Jupiter. "Let's go."

After arriving at Lita's apartment, everyone sat down, trying to figure out what to do next.

"Hey, Lita…" Said Serena.

"Yeah?"

"Umm…Didn't you have a dessert too?" Asked Serena.

"Serena…" Growled Raye.

"Oh, my gosh! I totally forgot!" Said Lita. "I was supposed to go get some marshmallows and some chocolate for the smores I was gonna make!"

She got up. "I'll head to the store. It's just a couple blocks away."

"Hey, not by yourself, you're not!" Said Haruka.

"I can take care of myself!" Defended Lita.

"Still, we'd feel better if one of us went with you." Said Amy.

"Fine, I'll go." Said Raye. "So long as I can get away from you, Serena."

"Hey, what did I do?" Whined Serena. She began crying.

Lita and Raye left, shaking their heads.

"Oh, Serena…" Said Mina. "You know she didn't mean it."

After they had left the building, Raye sighed and said,

"I still wonder how Meatball-head becomes queen of the world…"

"You know she'll grow up one day…" Said Lita.

"You're right, I guess." Said Raye.

The two walked in silence as they approached the store.

When they walked in, they did not notice the group of strange-looking men staring at them.

In about five minutes, they had found the marshmallows and the chocolate that they needed.

"I wonder if this is enough…" Said Raye.

"It's 3 bags of marshmallows!" Said Lita. "It had better be enough!"

"You know Serena…" Said Raye.

Lita just laughed as they walked up to the checkout counter.

After paying for their items, they left. After they had taken about ten steps, the group of men that had been staring at them earlier approached them.

"Hey, good looking." One of them said.

"Uh, hey yourself." Said Raye. She felt uneasy about these guys…

"Where are you headed?" Asked another.

"Home." Said Lita.

"Aww, that's no fun." Said the biggest of the men. "Why don't you come with us?"

"No thanks." Said Raye, politely. She wanted to get away from these guys as soon as she could

Lita was thinking the same thing.

"We have friends who are expecting us." Sail Lita. "We don't want to keep them waiting."

All the men suddenly withdrew a weapon. 

"Oh, come on now." Said same man. "We INSIST."

I don't think I can take them all…thought Raye. Or even with Lita. This isn't looking good.

She was considering morphing into Sailor Mars when a voice from behind said

"Hey."

Everyone turned to see who spoke.

Standing about 10 feet away from Raye next to a car were two people, male and female. The guy was dressed in all black and sitting on top of the hood of a car. The woman standing next to him was also dressed completely in black, but she had on a pair of mirrored sunglasses. They appeared to be about Darien's age, perhaps 19 or 20.

"Who are you?" Demanded one of the men.

"A bunch of guys vs. two defenseless females." Said the mysterious man. "Now that hardly seems fair. The name's Vincent, so now you can tell everyone who beat you."

"Ha!" Said another of the men. "You are gonna die!"

Vincent's companion remained silent, as she and the others watched as Vincent withdraw a very large Katana blade from the scabbard that was hidden on his back.

"Heh. Nice toy." Commented the big stranger.

Vincent looked at the challenge placed before him. There were 10 men, armed with knifes. I doubt that they will be much of a problem, he thought to himself.

He charged toward the group.

Raye and Lita watched as the dark stranger began defeating each of the attackers, yet not injuring any of them. He fought as if he knew what each move that was going to be made against him.

After he had dispatched what seemed to be the last attacker, Vincent looked behind and saw that his companion had been captured, with a knife at her throat.

"Hehe, not bad." Said the captor. "But how are you gonna get our friend out of this one?"

"Well, that's weird," Said Vincent. "Because my 'friend' is right over there." He pointed a few feet away.

"Wha-?" The captor looked in the direction that Vincent had pointed in, but saw nothing.

Vincent's companion, taking advantage of her captor's extreme stupidity, brought her arm back, bashing her fist into his face.

"Argh!" He shouted, dropping the weapon he had been using.

The woman then flipped the attacker over her back, completing the humiliation.

"Hmph." She said.

As the two turned to leave, Raye noticed the attacker had withdrawn a gun.

"Hey!" She shouted. "Watch out!"

Vincent turned around and saw the weapon pointed at him. He quickly whispered something.

The attacker fired. Suddenly, it had seemed as if time had slowed to a crawl. Raye and Lita watched as they actually saw the projectile head toward its target. They watched as Vincent deflected it with his weapon. 

For a mere fraction of a second, Lita thought she saw the symbol a certain Sailor Senshi glow on the blade.

No, she thought. I've gotta be seeing things.

Suddenly, everything seemed to snap back into place.

"That was rather stupid." Said Vincent. He suddenly charged forward, and slashed his weapon downward against the still-stunned attacker.

The attacker watched as his gun suddenly split in half.

"I'm outta here!" He shouted, scrambling away.

"Hey, thanks." Said Lita.

"Whatever." Said Vincent. He and his companion walked toward their car and got in.

Lita and Raye watched as he drove away.

"Umm, ok." Said Raye. "That was truly creepy."

"No kidding." Said Lita. "I thought we were done for."

The two walked back towards Lita's place. Halfway there, Raye said,

"You know, that guy who helped us seemed really weird?"

Lita nodded. "You said it. Although…"

"Although what?" Asked Raye.

"He kind of reminds me of my old boyfriend." Said Lita.

Raye just laughed as the two of them continued on toward Lita's place.


	6. Chapter 6

Sailor Moon

Senshi From Beyond

Chapter 6

"You know, Vincent," Said Lauren. "You could be a bit more friendly."

"Whatever." Said Vincent, as he stopped for a traffic light.

"You can't get the most out of life by being so negative." Lauren pointed out.

"I know." Said Vincent. "You've told me that about a hundred times. But that's not what was bothering me."

"Oh?" Asked Lauren.

"It was those two girls we helped out." Said Vincent. "There was something about them."

"Do tell…" Said Lauren.

"They looked familiar." Explained Vincent, accelerating his Camero.

"Oh." Said Lauren.

"The weird thing is that I've never seen them before." Said Vincent.

"I wish I could help you help out there, Dear." Said Lauren. "But seeing that I'm blind and all…"

"I dunno." Said Vincent. "It's just one of those things. Not having a whole lot of memories doesn't help either."

"I know what you mean." Said Lauren. "Remember, it's the same with me."

"Right..." Said Vincent. "We're home."

As Raye and Lita walked up to the latter's apartment building, Raye pulled Lita aside.

"What is it?" Asked Lita.

"Umm, should we tell the others about what happened?" Asked Raye.

"I don't think we should." Said Lita. "It would only stress them out more."

"That's what was thinking…" Said Raye. "Well, let's hurry back then."

Lita nodded and the two walked into the building.

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Wondered Hotaru, looking out of a window.

"Oh, stop worrying so much, Hotaru." Said Rini. "They'll be back any minute now."

"I guess you're right." Said Hotaru. She took a sip of her soda before continuing. "I sorta felt like they had gotten into trouble or something."

"They can take care of themselves, Hotaru." Said Serena.

"Yeah, don't forget, they're Sailor Scouts, too." Said Mina, with a wink.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door.

Michiru went over and opened it.

"Finally!" Said Serena. "You guys certainly took your time!"

"Yeah…" Said Raye.

Lita went into the kitchen to prepare the snack.

"You know, I can't remember the last time all of us were together like this." Said Amy.

"Well, not ALL of us are here, you know." Said Haruka.

"Huh?" Wondered Serena. "Oh. Setsuna."

"Speaking of which, where is she these days?" Asked Mina.

"I believe she's still going to KO University." Said Amy.

"Yeah." Said Serena. "She is. Darien said that he was gonna study with her tonight."

"Ohhh. Better watch out Serena…" Said Raye.

"What?" Asked Serena.

"Well, you know…." Said Mina, adding fuel to the fire.

"WHAT?!" Shouted Serena. "I can't believe you guys! My Darien would never do that to me!"

Raye and Mina laughed.

Haruka and Michiru just looked at each other and sighed and shook their heads.

Hotaru and Rini looked confused.

"I don't get it." Said Rini.

"Me neither." Said Hotaru. "It must be one of those "grown-up things" as Papa used to say."

After a couple more minutes of teasing Serena, Lita finally returned from the kitchen, with a plate full of smores.

"Oh, boy!" Said Serena. "Ohboyohboyohboy!"

"Hey, HEY!" Said Lita. "At least let me put down the plate!"

Michiru and Haruka just watched as Serena and the others fought over who would get the last couple of smores.

"Remember when we used to do that…" Said Michiru.

"Uh…." Haruka mumbled.

Michiru laughed as she saw Haruka blush.

Rini looked at Hotaru, trying to make sense of what Michiru and Haruka were talking about.

"Oh, um…I…dunno…" Said Hotaru, trying to change the subject. "Maybe there's something interesting on T.V…" She stood up and turned it on.

"Hee, Hee! These are great!" Mumbled Serena as she continued to stuff herself with smores.

Their mood quickly changed when they saw what was displayed on the television.

"This just in!" Shouted a reporter. "Several monster have appeared are town and have begun to destroy everything in sight! All attempts by local law enforcement officials to stop them have all ended in failure!"

Haruka turned off the T.V.

"I suppose we know that whatever these guys are, they mean business." She said.

"It's time to show them that we do too." Declared Serena.


End file.
